Big Hero Legacy: Remember Me
by DreamStar14
Summary: Thirty years later, even without Tadashi with him, Hiro could always count on Christmas miracles to happen, no matter what. AKA Sakura finally finds the solution to both a scientific problem and a problem concerning the heart. / Sequel to Immortals / (Cover Image subject to change)


A/N: Hey, guys. Here's the next installment of Big Hero Legacy. If you want more information, please go and read "Immortals". Otherwise, you'll be somewhat confused when you read this.

Again, this is one of those next generation stories, which I seem to like writing a lot, so if those aren't your slice of pizza, you may turn back now, if you wish.

I think I'm gonna just keep writing little one shots/short stories for Big Hero Legacy. Unless, you guys want a full multi-chaptered story… _**(I'll be more than happy to oblige.)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. Disney and Marvel do. I only own my characters.

So, in this story, we continue on the quest to find Baymax's anti-virus and we actually get to meet Sakura's friends.

_**Merry Christmas, BH6 fandom!**_

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

**Big Hero Legacy: **_**Remember Me**_

_By DreamStar14_

Sakura Hamada, Age 14, took one last look at her room, noted the sleeping Mamoru in his own bed (he'd been there since yesterday evening, when he got back from college), and she smiled, keeping the light off and closing the door.

With her over-the-shoulder bag slung over her shoulder, she quietly trudged down the stairs, and to the kitchen, where Aunt Cass was making breakfast, and her father was sitting at the table, reading the news from his phone. He was ready to go to work, but he had a while.

"Morning, Aunt Cass, Otou-san," Sakura greeted them each with a kiss.

"Morning," her aunt replied.

"Morning," as did her father. "Now are you sure you have school today? Today is Christmas Eve."

"Yes, Otou-san. I'm sure. It's also Friday, the last day of school before we get off on Christmas Break."

'_Hiro, wake up~,' Hiro would hear Tadashi say to him in the morning._

'_No…Dashi, five more minutes…' He would mumble into his pillow, half tempted to roll over and continue sleeping._

'_You'll miss Aunt Cass's homemade chocolate chip pancakes,' Tadashi would try his best to get his little brother out of bed._

'_She can save some for me for later…' Hiro would yawn and drift back to sleep mode._

'_It's the last day before Christmas Break,' and Tadashi would watch as Hiro's head shot up like a light. The last day of school before Christmas Break was when all the parties were going on. Gifts would be exchanged and the final class period was just one giant Christmas._

Hiro mentally chuckled at the memory, though his heart contracted with heartache. It still hurt.

"Well, have fun," Hiro replies to his daughter's excited statement. Heh. Just like him. "And don't forget, we have Fred's Christmas Bash to go to this evening."

Fred Lee held a Christmas party at his house every year that he invited his close friends to, of which included GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and of course, Hiro. They were allowed to bring their families as well, since the holidays was all about the family being together. (Sadly, Aunt Cass could never make it. She was always invited, but she kept the café open all night until midnight.)

"Don't worry. I won't forget. Aunt Cass, do you still have the cookies from yesterday?" Sakura asked the other woman.

"Mm-hmm," Cass did not look up from her cooking. "They're in the fridge."

"Thanks," Sakura replies, retrieving the container from the refrigerator. "I'm off to school. See you both tonight, and remind Mamoru, when he wakes up, that he still needs to go Christmas shopping."

"Oh, I will," Hiro and Cass both gave her a smile as the former responded to her inquiry, as the young robotics prodigy left the house.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

School, for the first three periods, was somewhat entertaining, yet somewhat boring. She only saw a couple of her friends, her real friends, through these three periods. She got quite a bit of bullies, due to her age and grade (age 14 and a _Sophomore_ in High School), and false friends, who only wanted to get close to her because of her dad's wealthy income.

Oh, yeah. I never did tell you the Hamadas were _rich_, did I? Well, they are. Keep in mind that Hiro is now an inventor extraordinaire.

So why do they still live above the café, you ask? Well, keep reading. You're about to find out.

Anyways, Sakura may have cared about people in general, but the only people at this high school she really cared about were her five friends, all of which she met for lunch, right now.

These five were the only students in this school who never cared about her age or grade. They urged her to keep moving forward. They saw her true potential, like her father did. So she held them close.

**Sienna Coleman**, she saw, was the first one at the table. She was a mixed African American, about three-fourths Black and the eldest child and only daughter of one of her father's friends, Wasabi. She was an extremely talented gymnast, and a Junior, age 17. Sienna had the biggest heart Sakura had ever seen in a person (must've been from hanging around Honey Lemon quite often), and had taken the younger girl under her wing, protecting her, giving her a positive reputation, giving her hugs on the days she needed them the most, even becoming like an older sister to her.

**Ryota Morita**, half-Japanese, was sitting next to Sienna, typing away on his tablet, like he often always did. He was an active role-player and a Sophomore at age 17, but he could always cheer Sakura up with a joke of his. Ryota here had a gift for comedy. He didn't have to even try at it, and he had all kinds of jokes, from cheesy to hilarious to the ones where he sounded like he was high or something.

**Albert Falco**, full-Caucasian, a Junior at 18, his birthday being about two weeks ago. Albert here had taken up to job as the group's Mom/Dad. He wasn't the oldest of the group, but he was rather protective of the others. He always made sure everyone had done their homework, Ryota especially, and would always ask Sakura if there was any problem she needed to talk to her friends about. He cared, often to the point where he would go out and beat somebody up for hurting one of his friends, and he was also a Physics nerd, being especially into arrows and things that flied. Sakura was sure she would see him in SFIT one day.

**Benjamin Keegan**, Albert's part-Irish cousin, was a Sophomore at Age 16, quite young. The group called him Ben for short, and he may be very silent, but he was the group's _"silent badass"_. He was actually quite smart, didn't often ask for help, but when he did, it meant that that he was trapped and he couldn't find a way out. He also liked to dance, every single style. You name it, he could dance in that style for you, no matter what. But underneath that extroverted exterior, Sakura and the others could really tell that Ben did have a heart. He only showed it to his friends when they were really down.

**Marco Antonello **was sitting in the seat next to the empty one, the one for her. He was an Italian-American and a Junior at 18. He was the group's nice guy. He was always calm, always knew how to handle pressure, and he always knew what to do in any situation. He was the group's go-to guy when you were nervous and in need of any assistance (except for homework, as he would always direct them to Sakura, the genius). He was also a musician, and could play any instrument and any genre. He had yet to learn rap and pop, classic being his major, but he was getting there.

Sakura was actually very proud of her friends and how diverse they were, in race, age, personality, and hobby. Sakura herself was three-fourths Japanese, due to her mother being full Japanese (and _maybe _a little Spanish in there too) and her father being only half, but she was also proud of herself for choosing such good friends. So far, neither of them had ever let her down.

She sat down in the empty seat in between Ben and Ryota, placing the container of cookies on the table and opening up the lid. "Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy Holidays. Aunt Cass helped me bake them. Enjoy."

Ryota took one bite of a cookie and began dancing around in his seat. "Mm, mm, mm, mm. Man, Sakura-chan, your aunt really knows how to get into the Christmas spirit."

Cass was actually her _great_-aunt, but because this was her friends, and Cass's reputation as a young woman at risk, she let it slide.

"Remember, Ryota," Sienna gently cut in, "Sakura helped make them. Good job, Sakura."

"Thank you," the girl replied, opening the lid to her ramen bowl. "And yes, she certainly does. She decorates the café and the house as soon as Thanksgiving is over."

Albert takes a bite out of his sushi before asking, "So, did your famous big doctor brother come home yet?"

"Mm-hmm," Sakura replied, before swallowing what she had in her mouth. "He came home last night after dinner. He was dead-beat tired, and so he got to sleep in today."

"Lucky," Ryota whined, and Sakura sent him a little smile.

"Again, Sakura, I really am sorry about Hiroki," Marco sympathetically spoke up.

As soon as he said the second name in that sentence, the air around them intensified and saddened, and the young prodigy sent the musician a sad smile.

"Me too. It may have been five weeks ago, but it still hurts." And her smile visibly wavered.

Ben swung an arm around her. "You can always come to us."

And her sad little smile was back, as she glanced at him and nodded. "I know, and I really do appreciate it. Thanks, guys, for putting up with me."

"No need to thank us," Ryota said, after swallowing his bite of taco. "You lost someone you loved. You can't get over that so easily."

"He's right," Sienna smiled at her little sister figure. "Take all the time you need. We'll still be here when you want to talk."

"Thanks…"

They all smiled back at her, and Ben took his arm away. Ryota spoke up next.

"What's your dad working on now?"

Sakura shrugged. "_**Hamada brothers, rule number 457:**__ Hamada brothers only show their work to the outside world when it's ready. And awesome._" She could tell they were all giving her confused looks, so she quickly added, "Translation: I have no idea. He won't show me."

"Why not?" Ryota asked. "I mean, I get that, but you're his daughter. Surely, he'd have shown _you_."

Sakura shrugged. "Probably because I'm an inventor like him. I'm guessing it prevents the clash or stealing of ideas. And that's okay, because I don't give anybody any previews of my work until it's finished, either."

"Anways, that aside," Ben brings up, "how are you coming along with that anti-virus?"

Over the past couple of weeks or so, Sakura has taken up her father's research for Baymax's anti-virus. "I'm kinda stuck right now. I mean, despite him being activated a month ago or so, the virus is still there and every time Baymax is activated, the virus continues to spread. I think that's why he wasn't activated for fifteen years. My laptop's been working autonomously on it for the past week or so, and I've still got nothing. I'm beginning to share my father's thoughts when he had to go through the same thing."

"Don't give up," Albert takes a bite of his salad. "You can do it."

And Sakura's smile is back.

"Why, hello there, Hamada." Sakura froze up when she heard this voice, as did the others.

McKenzie Hunter, the school's snobby, stuck-up rich girl. She was perfect, everything the other girls wanted to be and everything the guys wanted. She had everything, except for one thing.

McKenzie didn't have any real friends to call her own, and that's why Sakura felt so bad for her.

"I see, Hamada, that you still look poor even with your father's money. I guess he must be miserable, probably because he only jokes about that income."

"Money can't buy happiness, McKenzie," Sakura stoically replies. "And besides, my father works on making sure other people are okay before saving money for himself. Hiro Hamada works for the good of the people, and I promise you, I will be the same way."

"Shame you'll never get there, though. I heard he graduated high school at fourteen. You're sixteen and a…what? A sophomore."

"I am aware that it appears I have some very big shoes to fill," Sakura began to get very angry. This girl was testing her faith and love for her father, something which people never vowed to do as long as they lived, "but I promise you: I am very proud to be Hiro Hamada's daughter. Unlike your parents, my father doesn't set standards for me. He lets me grow at my own rate. He lets me fly whenever I want to. I love my father, McKenzie, to hell and back, and his family is all he needs. Money means nothing to him. I'm just sorry you can't see that."

And Sakura turned around, burying her face, not literally, in her ramen.

After a while, as the others glared at the one hurting their youngest friend, Sienna finally spoke aloud, "She's gone."

And Sakura finally relaxed, finally allowing her tears to form in her eyes.

Ryota patted her on the back. "Hey, hey. It'll be okay."

"I-I know…" Sakura sniffed. "I just wish she'd stop bugging me about that."

"You did the good thing, Sakura, standing up for your father like that," Ben spoke up. "You're right, your father couldn't care less about money or business. You are probably all needs to be happy."

Sakura allowed her friends to comfort her and cheer her up, and she eventually muttered, "I am a Hamada. I do not run, and I do not hide. Instead, I help those in need to the best of my own abilities."

_The Hamada family mission._ Others could carry it on too, but it was a duty to Sakura.

When she had said she would be just like her father in this respect, she meant it.

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

"What's wrong?" Sakura glanced back at and turned to Sienna, the two girls doing last-minute Christmas shopping at the mall after school. Currently, the two were waiting in line for a store to open

"My father's a bit preoccupied with something," she answered the older girl. "I mean, I see him a lot, like I should, but something's bothering him. He won't tell me what it is. I get the feeling he wants to tell me, but…he's hesitating for some reason."

"It'll be okay," Sienna replied. "I'm sure he'll open up to you eventually."

"And what if he doesn't?" Sakura asked, as the street light behind Sienna flickered.

"Then, perhaps confront him, but only when you need to."

Sakura suddenly kneeled to the ground and stuck her foot.

A man phased back to visibility as he hit the ground, the bags he was carrying having split open and all sorts of goods came flying out, having been tripped by Sakura Hamada, surprisingly a black belt in karate.

Police were immediately on the guy within seconds. The chief turned to Sakura. "Thank you. You two are not hurt, I hope."

Sienna shook her head. "No, and Sakura, that was amazing. How'd you know he was there?"

The guy in front of the two girls in line also asked, "Yeah, are you psychic or something?"

"No," Sakura began to explain, putting it in easy words. At least, she hoped so. She bent down and took a watch off of the robber's wrist. "See this? And how the initials _'HH'_ are carved into the metal underneath?" Sienna, the chief, and the people nearby nodded. "Those initials stand for _'Hiro Hamada'_, my father. This is an invisible-shield watch. It creates an invisible barrier around the user, and so far, at least, as far as I know, he's only given this watch to police men and firefighters, plus other classified buyers. This guy must have tweaked it so that he himself was invisible, but apparently, it used up so much nearby power that it caused that street light behind Sienna to flicker on and off as he was, assumedly, running by."

"How do you know this?" The chief asked.

"Like I said, Hiro Hamada is _my father_, and I know how his inventions work both inside and out," Sakura replied, handing the watch back to the police. "I understand if this is evidence. Go ahead."

The chief allowed Sakura to drop the watch into a marked bag. "I hope my assistant here got your explanation and testimony." The man beside him nodded, as he clicked off his pen. "Good. And again, thank you. We've been trying to capture him for hours. Without you, he'd still be out there."

Sakura politely bowed to him, as Sienna pulled her away, back into the line. "I feel kinda sick when people use your father's inventions, made to help people, for their own selfish gain," the older girl whispered to her.

"Me too," Sakura replied. "I just wish there was something I could do about it."

As the two girls, and the surrounding people, watched as the robber was cuffed and loaded into the backset of the chief's car, Sakura noticed a symbol on the man's jacket.

_An Epyptian-style eye, but with a cat-like pupil…_

She had _no_ idea she would need to remember it later on. 

_Or the fact that this symbol would seal her fate…_

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

It turns out that Mamoru had slept in until 2:36 in the afternoon, and he had actually done his Christmas shopping online a couple of weeks ago. They had been set to arrive at the café/house today, and they came.

Now, Hiro, Mamoru, and Sakura, tasked with bringing desert, were being greeted by a very cheerful Fred.

"Welcome, Hamadas!" Fred Lee announced, inviting the three into his home. "Warden Mamoru Hamada, nice goatee."

"Thanks." Mamoru walked into the house, carrying the pumpkin, apple, chocolate cream, and lemon meringue pies, not really minding the nickname Fred assigned to him. His name, Mamoru, meant _'protector'_.

"Cherry Blossom," Sakura giggled at Fred's nickname for her. "You are growing like the noble bamboo, little one."

"I guess I am," Sakura gave Fred a hug. He was like an uncle to her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Cherry Blossom," Fred replied as Sakura walked in with the three different kinds of ice cream. (Fred had personally requested ice cream, because he was a little weird like that.) Fred turned to the last member of the Hamada family and closed the door behind the man after he entered the house. "And you, Hiro. Man, those are some beautiful kids you have there."

"Thank you. Lately, Mamoru's been looking awfully similar to Tadashi. Hiroki looked a lot like me when I was younger…well, before he passed on. And Sakura…she looks a lot like Ayame."

Fred patted Hiro on the back. "She does, but I hear she has your brains."

There was Hiro's smile. "That she does."

"How did you meet Ayame anyways?" Fred asked, as the two old friends continued walking down the long hallway to the theater room. "And how did you know she was _'the one'_?"

"Well…"

_Hiro Hamada was a nervous 15-year-old kid. As he wrapped the apron around his waist that morning, he grabbed a pencil and notepad, ready to take orders. But Cass was a little mad at him today. He had woken up later than he wanted to, later than Aunt Cass wanted him to, and he kept tripping over things while traveling about the house in order to get ready for the day. So he was covered with a few cuts and bruises._

_But he was determined to get through the rest of his day right._

_He walked up to a table, at which was sitting a very pretty girl, around his age._

'_Hello, welcome to the Lucky Cat Café,' he had quietly said. This girl was pretty, not the _'put-too-much-makeup-on' _pretty. In fact, she had no makeup on at all. It seemed she was naturally pretty. 'Have you decided?'_

'_Yes. My mom will have two strawberry scones with an iced mocha, and I will have the same thing, but with hot chocolate.'_

_Hiro nodded as he wrote that down. 'Okay, I'll get that right to you. Where…may I ask…is your mother?'_

'_She's in the restroom. And how are you doing?'_

'_Huh?'_

'_You seem a little nervous.'_

'_S-Sorry…I'm just having an off day, and I mean, really off.'_

'_My mom always says that when you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is _up_.'_

_Hiro returned the girl's gentle smile. 'Thanks. I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada.' He stuck out his hand for her to shake._

'_Ayame Hinamori. Pleasure to you meet you, _Hamada-san_,' she replied, as she returned his handshake._

"And I realized she was _'the one' _when…actually, I have no idea when _that_ was," Hiro confessed. "But she was my friend before anything, and I'll always appreciate that. And I hope Mamoru and Sakura's love lives go the same way. Heaven only knows they deserve it."

"Damn straight. I want my son, Christopher, to be the same," Fred replied, arriving at the movie theater room. The two adults walked inside.

Just like last year, a table was spread out in the back, complete with all the food that had been brought. It appears that Honey was in charge of appetizers this year, while Wasabi and Gogo were in charge of the entrées. Thank you, Fred, for having GoGo join Wasabi, because Wasabi and family had brought mainly vegetables, while GoGo and her fiancé had brought meat, pizza, etc. And while Hiro had brought the deserts this year, Fred had provided the drinks.

In the room was GoGo and her fiancé, Sora. He was a friendly guy, but he and GoGo were virtually the same person: tough attitude, but tender heart.

Honey and her husband, Alejandro, had brought her 8-year-old son Javier this year. Last year, he couldn't come because he was at Grandma's all week. He had been to Fred's Christmas Bash since he was born, though, and he loved them, and he had developed this somewhat disturbing kiddy-crush on Sakura. She knew it, but she always brushed it off as admiration.

Wasabi and his daughter Sienna and his 11-year-old son, Kevin, had already arrived. Sadly, their mother could not make it. She was an M.I. in the military, and sadly, could not make it home for the holidays like they originally planned.

Fred, his wife Kelly, and his 16-year-old son Chris, were the hosts of course. Chris was generally a nice person, but bring up the subject of rich vs. poor, and he'd be the brattiest kid on the block. However, he knew not to bring up this bratty behavior around Sakura and the Hamadas. He was told they were rich too, but did not act the same way he did about money.

Baymax had been brought to Fred's house a week prior, and so he standing in the corner, letting his battery forever on charge, inflated, but not activated.

Fred clapped his hands. "Attention, everyone. The last of our guests have arrived. Now, we may dig in, but first…any words of thanks?"

Hiro decided to speak up first. "I'd personally like to thank you all for putting up with us Hamadas this year. It's been really tough, but you clung onto us like a lifeline, so thank you, from all of us." Mamoru and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"No need to thank us," Honey spoke up. "You are our friends, you three. You can come to us for anything."

"Anything," Sienna emphasized to Sakura, wrapping an arm around the young prodigy.

Smiles all around, until Fred spoke up again. "Anything else?"

"Yes, thank you for inviting us again, Fred and Kelly," Alejandro added. "We appreciate this a lot."

Kelly curtsied. "Just a little tradition Fred began years ago. I agreed with it and here we are today."

"Yep. Here and happy," Fred finished. "Well, in that case, if there's nothing else, then let's dig in. The Christmas movie will begin in a while, as soon as all agree on one. So…let's eat."

Once Javier grabbed his plate, he tugged on Sakura's sleeve. "Come eat with me."

Sakura giggled. "Okay, okay. Hold on for a second." Once she dished up a serving of mashed potatoes, she allowed little Javier to lead her and Sienna to his seating area of choice.

Once she sat and began to eat, she glanced over at a deactivated Baymax in a corner.

Could she really leave him like this?

'_Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.'_

'_H-Hey, Baymax, I wasn't aware that Otou-san already found your anti-virus,' she had replied, those four weeks ago._

'_Anti-virus? I was not aware of any anti-virus.'_

'_Really? My dad's been working on it for the past fifteen years.'_

'_Hiro?'_

'_Yes, Hiro Hamada. That's my dad. I'm his daughter Sakura.'_

'_I see. Hello, Sakura. I was activated when you let out a sound of distress. What appears to be the trouble?'_

'_Oh, it's nothing. I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine.'_

'_On a scale of one to ten, how would rate your pain?'_

'_A zero, I guess? Really, Baymax, I'm fine.'_

'_Does it hurt when I touch iIIIiiiiiiIIIT?'_

_This is what caught her attention. 'Umm, Baymax?'_

'_I will scan you nowWww…'_

'_Please, don't.'_

'_Scan complLllete.'_

_She groaned. 'Unbeleivable. Scan yourself, Baymax. What's wrong with you?'_

'_Diagnosis: LllLowwwWw batterRrRRryYy…'_

'_Already? But you just activated.' Sakura began to walk around Baymax, trying to see what the trouble is. Then it hit her. 'The virus. Otou-san hasn't found it yet! Oh, Sakura you idiot! Baymax, I am satisfied with my care!'_

_And the marshmallow robot deactivated and deflated without a second thought, back inside his small, red luggage. And Sakura was free to breathe a sigh of relief._

Sakura took a deep breath in the present, but not of relief.

She had to do something. She had brought her laptop here for a reason. Might as well use it now.

And that's exactly what she did. Javier peered over her shoulder.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked, getting the attention of Sienna, Chris, Kevin, and Mamoru, the ones with them in the circle.

"Working on Baymax's anti-virus," she curtly replied, yet as gently as possible.

However, this had caught the attention of the adults as well.

"Baymax's anti-virus?" Hiro asked. Sakura nodded. Her father wasn't supposed to know that yet, but hey, if the secret's out, then it's out.

A red exclamation mark appeared on her screen. Sakura groaned again. "What went wrong this time? What? I already scanned the RD connection blocks!" She threw her hands up in the air as defeat and she leaned back in her seat.

By now the adults had moved over to where Sakura was.

"If you're stuck, just look at it upside down her something," Javier said.

Sakura, Hiro, and Mamoru all looked at him for the longest time.

'Look for a new angle!'

"What?" Little Javier had noticed the stares, and he didn't know why.

"'_When you've hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up'_," Sakura recited from memory. Her mother often told her this. "And _'look for a new angle'_." She often heard this from her father. She smiled again. "Thanks, Javi." She leaned forward and looked at the screen again. "Wait…the chip didn't affect any other system when Otou-san and I scanned it, so…" her eyes widened.

"So, what?" Kevin asked.

"That virus was created for Baymax and Baymax alone. How could I not see that?!" Sakura began furiously typing away. "All I have to do is reconfigure the anti-virus to each and every single one of Baymax's codings."

"What?" The other kids asked, confused. They weren't as smart as Sakura was, but Hiro got what Sakura was muttering to herself about.

"Fit the anti-virus to Baymax's circuits," he replied, trying to give it a simpler format. "Why didn't I think of that either? That's genius."

Sakura pressed enter for the dry run again, and the red exclamation point was back, and she groaned again.

"Did it work?" Kevin asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Sadly, no. But we are getting closer. I just need to look at it from a different angle." She got up, placing her laptop on her chair, going over to the food table.

When she left, Chris, holding a bag of peppermints, leaned over her chair.

"Does she really understand this stuff?" Sora, GoGo's fiancé, asked Hiro.

"More or less," Hiro shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a clatter that caught everyone's attention. Peppermints, still wrapped, and crash-landed on Sakura's keyboard, and Chris was backing up, looking very guilty.

"What's going on?" Sakura was back, holding a gingerbread man cookie in her hand. Then she saw her keyboard and all the candy. "Oh, Chris, you're such a cosmic creep. Look at what you've done!" Sakura sat back down in her chair, wiping the candy back into the bag Kevin was holding out to her. Wasabi was nodding, agreeing with her. "These keys are incredibly sensitive!"

But then, Sakura took one look at the screen, and her attitude changed drastically.

"Unbelievable…" Now she sounded like she was in awe of something and couldn't quite believe it was true. Sakura began typing away again, but for a short time, and pressed enter again.

This time she received a green plus sign.

She set it up again, and the second dry run worked, as did the third.

"Yes! Chris, you're a genius, you know that?!"

"Make up your mind," Chris replied, grinning. "Am I a genius or a creep?"

"You're a creepy genius," Sakura excitedly replied. "You didn't do it on purpose, but by dropping the candy on the keys, you modified and re-launched my program. I don't know exactly what happened, but it works! Thanks, Chris. You too, Javi. And you, Otou-san. Your notes really helped me."

"No problem. You gonna insert the anti-virus into Baymax now?" Chris asked, as Javier blushed at his crush's praise.

"Sure, just give me a second." She pressed in another code and then enter. A few seconds later, out of a slot on the side of her computer, came a chip.

"_Data transfer complete."_

Sakura grabbed that chip, a bright green color, and while it already had Tadashi Hamada Revised on it, with a smiley face, Sakura wrote down AV on the side with a sharpie from her bag.

Now to slip it into Baymax's access port…

She had no doubt it work. It would. She had it dry-ran three times. It worked all three times, all three in a row.

But as she walked toward Baymax in the corner, something told her that it wouldn't be all candy cane and Christmas carols. She just couldn't shake that feeling.

But she put on the brave face as she opened up his access port. She went to put the new chip in, but she stopped.

_The old chip was still in there._

She remembered taking it out to copy all of the data on there, but nervous about the virus, she put it right back.

The new chip had the all of the medical procedures, as did the old one. As far as that was concerned, the two chips were exactly the same. However, the new chip contained the anti-virus.

"What are you waiting for?" asked a slightly impatient Wasabi.

Hiro knew what was going on just by looking at it. "Both chips contain the same data and coding, and while the new one has the anti-virus…"

"The old one contains all of his memories and his human-like personality," Sakura quietly finished. She glanced down at the ground, lowering the new chip.

Could she really give amnesia to Baymax? He and Otou-san went way far back. Her father would be devastated, as would her father's friends.

But she could she really let Baymax suffer with that virus any longer?

What would Uncle Tadashi do?

She was a Hamada. She never ran or hid. Instead, she helped others in need to the best of her own abilities.

Though shaking, Sakura took out the old chip, and placed the new one in, and pushed it shut.

"O-Oww?" She hesitantly asked.

Baymax opened his black, mechanical eyes. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion…Hello, Sakura."

Sakura immediately broke out into a tearful smile.

"You were successful in your attempt at my anti-virus. I currently detect no signs of any viruses anywhere in my software." Baymax tilted his head in confusion. "Sakura? Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are crying, but you are also happy."

Tears poured down Sakura's face. "Because I am, buddy. Welcome back, Baymax. And Merry Christmas, everyone."

~~~B~I~G~~H~E~R~O~~L~E~G~A~C~Y~~~

The rest of the night went smoothly, now with Baymax added. They had all slept over at Fred's house, Sakura and Hiro cuddled up against a warm-marshmallow-mode Baymax. The next morning, the Hamadas were the first ones to leave after opening presents (through a Secret Santa they did), due to their usual tradition of visiting the graves their lost loved ones every Christmas morning, where Aunt Cass met them.

Now, as they were heading back, Hiro stopped and stayed behind, facing Tadashi's grave.

"You would be very proud of your niece, Tadashi," Hiro muttered, knowing that Tadashi was listening to him. "Sakura's surpassed even me. She refused to give up on Baymax, whereas I just began to quit all together. It's true has Ayame's looks and my brains, but you're the one I see in her the most. She has your heart, Tadashi." He was quiet again for a minute, during which he turned around and saw Sakura teaching Baymax about flowers. Then, he turned back to Tadashi. "Again, Tadashi…thanks for not giving on _me_. Otherwise…I wouldn't be here right now. I love you. Merry Christmas."

'_Merry Christmas, nerd,' a fourteen-year-old Hiro once told his older brother._

Hiro, in the present time, chuckled, before sending his brother's grave one last time, and turning to leave with his family.

'_Merry Christmas, bonehead.'_

Hiro stopped when he heard it, and he smiled again, and simply continued walking.

~BH6~BH6~BH6~BH6~

_**I'm so sorry I made you guys have feels again! Please, don't kill me! *hides behind an armored Baymax***_

A/N: So? How was it? Should I write more for this series? Please, review. Feedback is my motivation!

**Also:** Otou-san means "Father". **The rule spoken in this chapter is from the book Hiro and Tadashi.** Also, Sakura in Japanese means "Cherry Blossom".


End file.
